Innocent Girl But Not Innocent!
by Kiyuchire
Summary: Penampilan luar itu tidak pernah memastikan... Tak pernah ada yang menyangka bahwa di balik wajahku yang polos ini, ternyata otakku mesum. Tapi ternyata karena otakku ini, aku mendapatkan kejutan...First time make LEMON story. RnR! Pairing: SasuSaku


DISCLAIMER: karakter milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakter tersebut!

A/N :halo minna ._./ ogenki desuka? Kiyui balik lagi nih hehehe... di fanfict aku yg sblmnya di fandom ini, ada yg nge flame aku (curcol) tpi ntah knapa aku malah snyum-senyum sendiri ngebacanya XD mungkin aku memang sudah gila (eh?) siapapun yg nge flame aku (kebetulan yang ngeflame itu anonymous) aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih! Aku jadi pengen bikin fanfic lagi di fandom ini! hehehe aku ini memang orang aneh. Ini akan benar-benar menjadi cerita terakhirku sebelum berhiatus ria (eh?) Maaf ya kalau ceritanya masih sangat jelek! :x harap maklum karena aku baru pemula XD

WARNING(S): Abal, gajelas, sulit di mengerti, miss typo(s), terkesan buru-buru, OOC, AU , Lemon gak jelas dan warning warning lainnya inside!

**Ini Fic pertamaku dengan rate M! jadi maaf ya kalo kurang hot :x**

**Berhubung ini ada unsur lemonnya, jadi di harapkan untuk anak di bawah umur (Author sendiri baru umur 14 tahun XD)** **yang akan membaca cerita ini, agar tidak di awasi oleh bimbingan orang tua (ajaran apaan nih?). Dan saya berani bersumpah, ini murni hasil imajinasiku. Aku benci plagiat!**

**Don't Like? silakan tekan tombol X di pojok kanan atas**

* * *

><p>Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku memasuki sebuah ruangan yang masih cukup sepi. Akupun dengan cepat meletakkan tasku dan bokongku ke kursi barisan belakang itu. Akupun hanya memangku daguku seperti biasa dengan tangan kiriku sementara tangan kananku sudah mulai lincah mengotak-atik HP untuk mencari-cari sesuatu yang menarik lewat internet.<p>

"tidak ada yang menarik. semua sudah pernah kubaca" gumamku kecil dan mulai menutup flip handphoneku itu dengan tangan kananku sementara tangan kiriku masih tetap diam setia menopang daguku.

Apa kalian tahu apa yang sedang ku cari?

Pasti kalian tidak akan percaya!

"Ohayou Sakura!" panggil sebuah suara yang cukup aku kenal. Reflek aku langsung mengangkat dagu dari tangan kiriku . Sesosok gadis berambut hitam panjangpun sudah berada di depanku dengan tersenyum.

"ah! Ohayou Hinata..." balasku padanya dengan membalas senyumnya. Tiba-tiba diapun memandang tangan kananku atau lebih tepatnya Handphone yang sedang aku genggam. Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Pagi-pagipun kau juga?" ucap Hinata tak percaya.

"hehe... tentu saja... Cerita yang ber rate M itu seru tahu!" ucapku dengan semangat tanpa memperdulikan pandangan Hinata yang polos itu memandangku dengan penuh kaget.

"Hahaha! Siapapun yang melihat wajahmu yang polos itu pasti tak akan percaya kalau kau suka membaca cerita berrate M. Apalagi yang lemon..." ucapnya lagi mengulang kalimat yang sudah cukup ku hafal sangkin seringnya ia mengucapkannya. Akupun membalasnya dengan tersenyum tipis. Ya... Aku memang sangat menyukai membaca cerita Fanfiction, terutama yang berratekan M yang Lemon!

Aku sangat menyukainya! hehehe... Aku sangat suka membayangkannya dan aku sangat menyukai debaran yang kurasakan saat membaca cerita-cerita itu. Jadi bisa dibilang otakku ini mesum, tapi untung saja wajah polosku ini menutupinya dengan sangat baik walau aku sebenarnya tak keberatan kalau satu dunia tahu. Toh memang inilah aku,kan? Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa memberitahukan hal ini pada anak cowok.

"apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" ucap sebuah suara dan kami (aku dan Hinata) tersontak mengangkat wajah kami ke arah asal suara itu.

dan... ternyata itu Uchiha, teman sebangkuku yang di atur oleh kakashi-sensei.

"ah... Ohayou Sasuke-kun" sapa Hinata lembut. ahh... Hinata itu memang terlalu polos luar dan dalam... berbeda sekali dengan aku yang polos di luar tapi bejat di dalam... hahaha!

"tadi kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" ucap Uchiha penasaran. Aih... untuk apa sih dia sok-sok-an penasaran. Biasa juga dia cuek, 'kan pada gadis-gadis? Tapi aku bingung! Kenapa justru Fansnya tidak pernah berkurang? Apa dia menggunakan pelet ya? Tapi dia itu setahuku MESUM! Aku pernah tak sengaja melihat ia sedang berciuman dengan seorang senior.

"hmm... Aku lupa" ucapku sambil mengeluarkan wajah innocent andalanku. Alhasil ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya dengan malas. hahaha! Wajah innocentku ini memang berguna untuk mengusir anak cowok! Dan... Tentu saja aku tidak bisa menceritakannya pada Sasuke apalagi anak cowok kalau dibalik wajah polosku ini, aku ini bejad. Tidak mungkin, 'kan?

Aku takut cowok-cowok jadi menganggapku rendah dan melakukan 'hal itu' padaku karena aku berotak mesum. Apalagi si Sasuke ini kan berotak mesum juga!

Aku bersumpah, walau aku memiliki otak mesum, aku hanya akan melakukan 'hal itu' pada orang yang kucintai. Walaupun ehem... Aku terkadang penasaran, bagaimana rasanya.

"Hey Jidat..." panggil sebuah suara yang sangat aku kenal.

"Namaku Sakura, bukan jidat, Uchiha baka!" ucapku sambil mendeath glare dia. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak menghiraukan death glareku. Sial!

"Percuma kau mengeluarkan tatapan sinis begitu dengan tampang polosmu... Tak akan ada yang takut..." ucapnya sambil membongkar tasku.

"he-hey! kau tidak sopan se-" ucapankupun tak terselesaikan karena ketika ia mengangkat tangannya, jarinya sudah tergores sesuatu. Sepertinya itu cukup dalam... Tapi apa yang menggor...

Ah! Aku lupa di dalam tasku semalam aku kan baru memasukan silet dengan asal taruh. Aduh bagaimana ini! kenapa aku jadi panik begini?

"ah? eh? go-gomen Uchiha-san..." ucapku sambil menarik tangannya ke UKS. Aku dapat merasakan banyak tatapan sinis yang menatapku. Tapi namanya bukan Aku kalau aku menanggapi tatapan aneh mereka itu. Tapi... Aku bahkan tak mengerti kenapa aku jadi cemas begini pada Uchiha yang menyebalkan itu ? Sepertinya aku terlalu menikmati peranku yang selalu berpura-pura polos ini... Hahaha!

Akupun membawa Uchiha ke UKS setelah menutupi lukanya sementara dengan dasi yang ku kenakan.

Ketika sudah sampai di UKS, ternyata tak ada sesosokpun yang tertangkap oleh iris mataku. Padahal biasanya ada Tsuzune-sensei yang mengawasi, tapi sepertinya dia sedang mengajar.

Eh? Mengajar? Memangnya ini jam berapa?

Akupun melirik jam tanganku.

"kenapa?" ucap sebuah suara yang berhasil memecahkan konsentrasiku.

"err... Sepertinya kita akan membolos pelajaran pertama..." ucapku agak lirih.

"kita tidak mungkin kembali sekarang karena saat ini pelajaran Tsunade-sensei" lanjutku lagi dan aku rasa ia mengerti maksudku. Kalau kami masuk terlambat saat pelajarannya walau hanya 5 menit, dia pasti akan menghukum kita dengan hukuman yang menyebalkan.

Biasanya sih, kalau ketawan bolos pasti akan dihukum. Tapi kurasa teman sekelas pasti tidak ingin pangeran di depanku ini di hukum, jadi mereka pasti akan diam saja atau berbohong bila sampai ketawan. Hihi... Enak juga membolos dengan Uchiha, terus terang aku ngantuk kalau sedang di terangkan oleh Tsunade-sensei.

"aku merasa tak apa, kok kalau membolos bersamamu" ucapnya kecil tetapi bisa kudengar.

"tadi kau bicara apa, Sasuke?" tanyaku dengan wajah polos khasku. Aku sebenarnya mendengarnya, tapi aku sedang berusaha dan berharap ia tidak mengulanginya lagi karena tingkahku yang pura-pura tuli. Hehe... Aku tidak munafik loh... Hanya malas kalau mendengar kalimat gombalan. Apalagi dari Sasuke yang mesum. Aku benar-benar harus mengeluarkan terus tampang polosku, nih agar aku selamat. Tapi justru dia memasang wajah terkejut sesaat dan tersenyum lembut.

Eh? Apa yang ia senyumkan? Apa aku ada yang aneh?

Iapun terus mendekatiku hingga tubuh kami jadi cukup dekat, kira-kira setengah meterlah. A-apa yang ingin dia lakukan?

"kenapa pasang wajah takut begitu?" ucapnya dengan suara sok innocent. Sepertinya ia sedang ingin menyindirku dengan meniru suara sok polosku.

"kenapa tiba-tiba kau tersenyum tadi?" jawabku berusaha menjauhkan tubuhku dari tubuhnya dengan memundurkan tubuhku.

"tadi kau lupa? Ini pertama kalinya kau memanggilku dengan nama kecilku" jawabnya lagi dan aku dengan sigap menutup mulutku dengan tangan kananku.

Eh? Tadi aku memanggil nama 'Sasuke'? Kenapa aku tak sadar!

Diapun terus mendekatiku hingga aku sudah mendapati tembok di belakangku. Iapun mendekati wajahku dan aku memejam mataku dengan takut

"tadi aku bilang, aku senang membolos bersamamu" ucapnya setengah berbisik di telingaku yang sukses membuatku memerah. Dasar baka! Tadi ia tidak mengucapkan itu! Bagaimana cara aku agar bisa menghindarinya ya?

"Sasuke, lukamu parah banget!" ucapku asal walau sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa kabarnya luka dia tadi. Hanya kalimat itu yang terlintas. Akhirnya, agar aku lebih selamat lagi, akupun mendorongnya pelan dan dengan cepat mengangkat tangan kanannya ke depan wajahku. HOLAA! Ucapan asalku tepat! Lukanya benar-benar parah sampai dasiku benar-benar sudah merah!

"Yaampun! Cepat duduk di kasur!" perintahku seraya membawanya ke tempat tidur dan mendudukkannya. Akupun mengambil sebaskom air ke sebuah kursi yang kuangkat ke dekat tempat tidur Sasuke. Err... Kenapa aku secemas ini? Padahal itu hanya luka di jari, 'kan? Apa aku terlalu menghayati kepura-puraanku untuk menghindarinya tadi?

Akupun mencelupkan jarinya ke dalam air setelah melepas dasiku. Setelah itu aku mengolesi lukanya dengan obat merah dan membalut lukanya.

"kau suka baca cerita lemon ya? Lemon itu apa maksudnya?" ucapnya yang membuatku terkejut dan menjatuhkan gunting ditanganku. Akupun tak menjawab pertanyaannya dan mencari gunting itu dengan turun dari kursi tempatku duduk tadi. Posisiku saat ini lutut dan tangan menempel di lantai seolah sedang bersujud di bawah Sasuke.

"Sakura" ucapnya dan aku refleks mengangkat kepalaku.

"hn?" ucapku masih tidak mengubah posisiku.

"dadamu kelihatan" jawabnya dan aku langsung sadar kalau aku sedang tak menggunakan dasi yang biasa menutupi leherku karena kancing bajuku yang atas tidak kukancingkan. Kalau kukancingkan, leherku seperti tercekik, tapi kalau tidak kukancingkan, seragamku jadi sangat longgar dan bisa menampakkan leher dekat dadaku dengan jelas. Itu sebabnya aku menutupinya dengan dasiku yang saat ini sedang penuh darahnya!

Akupun menahan longgaran bajuku itu dengan tangan kananku dan mengubah posisiku tadi menjadi posisi duduk.

"me-mesum!" ucapku dengan wajah yang kurasa sudah sangat merah karena aku merasa panas di wajahku.

"hn" ucapnya tersenyum seraya menarik lengan kananku hingga aku jadi terbangun. Tetapi karena terbangun dengan cepat, keseimbanganku jadi goyah dan terjatuh ke kasur yang berada di ruangan itu. Dan alhasil, saat ini badannya berada di atas badanku. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di serong kepalaku. Dan wajah kami... Sangat dekat! Apa yang ia pikirkan sih?

"apa bedanya denganmu?" ucapnya dengan lembut tetapi menggunakan pandangan seolah akan memangsaku.

"a-apa maksudmu?" jawabku seraya bangun setelah mendapatkan celah agar aku bisa terbangun. Akupun kini sedang membelakangi tubuhnya karena tadi sedang berusaha membuat jarak. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang menggenggam kedua payudaraku.

"ukhh..." lirihku pelan karena aku merasakan nafasku menyesak. Akupun dengan cepat menggigit bibir bawahku untuk mengunci suara aneh yang tadi baru ku keluarkan.

"kau juga mesum, 'kan?" ucapnya di telingaku seraya menjilati telingaku. Aneh, rasanya benar-benar aneh ketika ia sedang menghisap telingaku. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan wajahku yang mulai memerah.

Ah! Aku tidak seharusnya begini!

Dengan cepat aku memutar tubuhku agar bisa keluar dari -ehem- cengkraman aneh Sasuke. Tapi tiba-tiba aku kehilangan keseimbangan lagi dan malah terjatuh ke tempat tidur untuk kedua kalinya. Dan... Untuk kedua kalinya dia berada di atas tubuhku. Bedanya kali ini mulai menutup segala celah hingga aku merasa benar-benar terkunci rapat. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di samping kepalaku lagi sementara kedua kakinya ia lebarkan hingga kakiku yang merapat berada di antaranya, dan... -ehem- aku merasa ada sebuah tonjolan yang menyentuh lutut yang ku tekukkan. Er... Aku rasa, aku tahu apa itu... Dan dengan memikirkan itu, wajahku pasti sudah seperti kepiting rebus!

"wajahmu memerah..." ucapnya di depan wajahku. Err... Pasti wajahku memang sudah sangat merah... Memalukan!

"lemon... Adalah cerita yang mengandung unsur dewasa... Apa aku benar?" lanjutnya lagi dan aku membulatkan mataku. Bukan karena aku malu, tapi karena aku takut aku justru diapa-apakan olehnya!

"berat... Lepaskan aku!" perintahku mencoba mencari alasan seraya dengan cepat meletakkan tanganku di lengannya untuk berusaha mengangkat lengannya walau tak mungkin.

Iapun tiba-tiba tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Ugghh... Mengerikan... Sangkin mengerikannya mulutku jadi terkunci.

"sekarang kau milikku" ucapnya yang sempurna membuat mataku membulat. A-apa maksudnya?

Dengan cepat iapun meletakkan bibirnya di bibirku. Lembut... Itu yang kurasakan.

Aku tak boleh begini! Aku ingin melepaskannya, tapi tangannya mengunci kepala dan pergerakkanku.

Akupun sudah pasrah dan memejamkan mataku. Aneh... Benar-benar aneh... Padahal ini bukan pertamakalinya ada yang memaksa berhubungan denganku. Bahkan biasanya sekencang apapun genggaman penahan pemerkosaku, aku bisa mendorongnya dengan kekuatanku. Tapi kenapa ketika dengan Sasuke aku melemah? Apa jangan-jangan... Aku...

Ah tidak! Tidak mungkin! Dia itu kan mesum, Sakura! Sadarlah!

Perlahan aku merasakan ada benda lembut basah yang mengetuk-etuk bibirku. Bagai tak bisa menjadi diriku, aku malah mengijinkan benda lembut basah yang merupakan lidahnya itu masuk dengan membukakannya pintu bibirku. Perlahan aku dapat merasakan tarikan kecil dari bibir yang masih menempel di bibirku, eh? Dia tersenyum? Apa dia merasa menang? Sial!

Diapun hanya menelusuri seluruh rongga mulutku, aku tak mau kalah dan mulai menekan masuk lidahnya sehingga cairan saliva ku dan dirinya jadi tercampur. Karena posisiku yang kurang menguntungkan itu, campuran cairan kamipun terteguk olehku, selain itu juga, lidahnya jadi menang melawan lidahku. Posisiku benar-benar kurang menguntungkan! Akhirnya aku pasrah dan malah menikmati lumatannya. Lidahnya mulai menelusuri rongga mulutku lagi dan mengabsen gigiku satu persatu. Diapun juga menggelitik rongga atas mulutku.

Jadi ini ya rasanya ciuman panas yang sering ku baca hanya dalam bentuk tulisan? Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan ini. Paling parah yang pernah kulakukan hanya bersentuhan bibir dengan seorang yang akhirnya bisa kudorong. Tapi... Kenapa? Kenapa aku seolah mengijinkan orang mesum ini melakukan ini padaku?

Iapun melepas ciumannya dan aku membuka mataku. Diapun menatapku sehingga mata kami saling bertemu. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan yang... Aneh! Selain itu, aku dapat merasakan nafasnya yang terengah-engah karena kehabisan nafas. Haha! Jangan remehkan aku! Begini-gini aku sanggup menahan nafas dengan sangat lama. Tanpa sadar aku menarik sudut bibirku dengan penuh kemenangan, aku dapat melihat tatapan matanya yang menjadi kesal karena aku yang biasa selalu bisa ia kalahkan dalam hal pelajaran, olahraga, kepopuleran, dan lain-lain, kini bisa mengalahkannya dalam hal tahan nafas.

Iapun mengecup singkat bibirku lagi yang kemudian ia pindahkan ke pipiku dan terus menurun hingga ke leher kiriku. Entah apa yang merasukiku hingga aku malah memperluas daerah di leher kiriku dengan memutar kepalaku ke arah kanan. Iapun hanya mulai mengecup leherku, perlahan ia mulai menggunakan lidahnya dan menjilat daerah itu, setelah itu ia menghisap dan menggigit leherku hingga dapat kurasakan sepertinya sudah ada kissmark di leherku itu.

"eng..." desahku yang kemudian membuka mataku dan menggigit bibir bawahku.

"mendesahlah... Desahanmu sangat indah..." ucapnya masih meletakkan kepalanya di dekat leher kiriku sehingga aku dapat merasakan nafasnya di leherku. Iapun mulai melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang tadi sempat terhenti, entah sudah berapa banyak kissmark yang ia buat di leherku.

"emm... Ahh... Saskeh..." desahku lagi yang entah mengapa keluar begitu saja. Apa ini aku?

Iapun mulai membuka kancing bajuku perlahan dan mulai meremas payudaraku yang masih terbalut oleh bra sambil masih menghisap leherku. Iapun mulai meletakkan kedua tangannya ke belakang punggungku untuk mencari pengait braku. Mungkin aku memang sudah gila, apa kalian tau? Aku mengangkat sedikit tubuhku hingga ia bisa membuka pengait itu dengan mudah.

Nee! apa ini benar-benar aku?

"engg..." desahku lagi ketika aku sudah bertelanjang dada dan aku dapat merasakan kecupan Sasuke yang kian menurun menuju dada kiriku dan menggigitnya sebelum ia menghisap puting kiriku.

"ahh... Eng... Ahhh..." desahku kesekian kalinya ketika tangan kirinya memilin dan memutar puting kananku ketika ia masih menghisap puting kiriku.

"rasamu manis..." ucapnya pelan ketika melepas singkat hisapannya tetapi bisa kudengar. Iapun melanjutkan aktifitasnya lagi.

"ahh! Saskeh... Jangan... Di...si...tu..." ucapku agak terbata-bata ketika aku merasakan tangan kanannya mulai masuk ke dalam celana dalamku saat menyingkap rokku dan mengelus-elus daerah sekitarnya hingga aku merasakan geli.

"kau sudah basah... Sepertinya kau sangat menikmatinya..." ucapnya yang membuat wajahku memerah. Untung saja ia tidak melihat wajahku karena sedang berhadapan dengan dadaku. Perlahan aku merasakan jarinya mulai masuk ke dalam lubangku dan memutar-mutar di sana. Pertama-tama rasanya memang sakit luar biasa ketika rasanya ada sesuatu yang merobekku. Tapi lama kelamaan rasanya menjadi nyaman.

Oh My... It's feel so good...

Tubuhku benar-benar aneh!

"ah... Sas...keh...hen...ti...kan... Ahh..." ucapku tapi tubuhku berkata tidak. Aku sangat menikmati perlakuannya pada diriku. Yaampun!

Sadarlah Sakura!

"benarkah? Tubuhmu berkata tidak tuh..." jawabnya dan... BINGO! dia benar dan aku tak mengerti mengapa begini! Perlahan aku bisa merasakan jari-jari yang lain mulai masuk hingga kurasa... 3! Ada 3 jarinya yang menempel dan berputar-putar di dinding liangku! Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu seperti kebelet ingin buang air kecil. Karena tak tahan akupun mengeluarkannya begitu saja. Tapi kali ini rasanya berbeda! Rasanya begitu nikmat ketika mengeluarkan cairan-cairan itu.

Ughh... jadi ini rasanya yang mereka katakan "orgasme" ya?

"hn... cepat juga... Let me guess... it's your first time?" ucapnya seraya menatap mataku dan menjilati sisa-sisa cairanku yang menempel di jari-jarinya. Aku juga melihat ada cairan darah di sana. ja-jangan-jangan... Itu selaput perawanku?

"ya... dan kau... pria brengsek yang merebutnya" ucapku dengan tatapan sinis. Tapi entah mengapa hatiku senang karena orang pertama yang melakukan 'hal ini' adalah Sasuke.

Argh,...! Sebenarnya ada apa denganku, sih?

"Tapi kurasa kau menyukainya" ucapnya yang kemudian menyentuh pipiku dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya lagi. Dan entah kenapa aku malah menutup mataku karena tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan.

"KRING... KRING..."

Tiba-tiba aku membuka lebar mataku ketika mendengar bel pergantian pelajaran itu. Ah! Habis ini pelajaran Matematika dan ada ulangan!

"Kita harus kembali" ucapku pelan seraya bangun dan mendorong tubuhnya kasar bagai baru tersadar dengan apa yang kulakukan tadi. Akupun memasang kembali pakaianku dengan cepat.

"Mengganggu saja" ucapnya lirih dan aku mulai merasakan wajahku memanas.

"Kapan-kapan kita lanjutkan lagi ya, Sayang..." ucapnya seraya memelukku dari belakang.

"Ka-kau!" akupun dengan cepat mendorongnya dan memukul tubuhnya seperti yang 'biasa' kulakukan padanya. Hahaha... Mungkin ini sebabnya aku sering di katai olehnya sebagai 'gadis kasar'. Akupun keluar dari ruangan itu ketika aku sudah selesai memakai pakaianku. Sepertinya lukanya sudah baik-baik saja karena tadi ia sudah melakukan hal yang... ahh! aku tidak ingin mengingatnya!

"he-hey! tunggu!" ucapnya setengah berteriak.

ooOOOoo

Sekarang kami sudah berada di ruang kelas dan... Ternyata guru Matematikanya sedang tidak masuk jadi ulangannya di undur. Ck! Sia-sia semalam aku menghapal rumus-rumus itu! Dan juga... Mungkin aku sudah melakukan hal yang 'lebih' seperti yang sering kubaca di fanfiction... Arrghh! Kenapa ingatan itu benar-benar melekat di otakku. Akupun hanya menjambak-jambak pelan rambut pinkku yang sepunggung ini.

"Sakura-chan..." Ucap sebuah suara di sebelahku. Akupun menengok ke arah asal suara yang tentu saja berasal dari Sasuke... apa-apaan dia menambahkan embel-embel 'chan' dalam namaku?

"Kau kenapa?" ucapnya dengan polos. Sial! Kau kira aku begini gara-gara siapa? dasar pantat ayam baka!

Akupun hanya diam. Ngomong-ngomong... Kenapa tadi ia melakukan hal 'itu' ya? er... Dia kan mesum!

"kau masih terbayang ya?" ucapnya menggodaku dan sontak aku langsung memerah.

"e-enak saja! aku tahu kau melakukan ini pada semua perempuan,'kan? Sial keperawananku di renggut olehmu!" ucapku kasar tapi tetap mengatur volume suaraku agar tak di dengar oleh teman sekelas yang sudah mulai ramai karena tak ada guru itu. Err... untuk apa aku sepeduli ini padanya?

"eh?" ucapnya dengan wajah polos. Kau sedang meniruku ya? Jangan menghinaku kek!

"Waktu itu aku lihat... Saat kau berciuman dengan Karin-senpai di depan dapur" Ucapku menjelaskannya. Dan... Dia malah tersenyum. A-apa yang di pikirannya sih? Dasar BAKA! BAKA BAKA BAKA!

"kau cemburu ya?" ucapnya dengan nada menggodaku lagi.

"a-apa? Enak saja! Untuk apa?" ucapku dengan wajah yang kurasa sudah memanas. Kenapa aku jadi segugup ini.

"Karena kau menyukaiku" jawabnya dan aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Terserah... Yang tahu hanya aku..." Jawab bibirku bergerak tanpa perintahku... a-apa ini? err... Apa aku menyukainya ya?

"Kau manis..." ucapnya lagi

"eh?" balasku seraya menatap wajahnya yang terlihat hangat.

"Saat itu... Aku memang berciuman dengan Karin-senpai... Tapi dia yang menyerangku dan aku hanya melakukan sampai ciuman biasa. Aku sama sekali tak tertarik padanya" jawabnya yang membuatku terkejut. Nani? Karin-senpai itu kan cantik dan manis dan juga... errr... Seksi...

"Pendusta... Tak mungkin kau bisa mengendalikan nafsumu ketika bersama Karin-senpai yang berdada besar" balasku yang kemudian aku menutup mulutku.

Baka! Kenapa aku bisa mengatakan hal gila begini

"Aku tak bohong..." Ucapnya menatapku serius

"Karena pada kenyataannya aku sudah menyukai pada orang lain yang ternyata berdada kecil seperti kelihatannya" Lanjutnya. Eh? A-apa itu? Apa yang ia maksud itu... Aih! Tidak mungkin!

Akupun hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"dan... err..."

"Orang itu adalah kau... Apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?"

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **yaaahhh akhirnya selesai juga... tidak sempat aku edit lagi... jadi maaf ya karena bahasanya bikin mumet dan sulit di mengerti. ceritanya kepanjangan ya? hahaha! maaf! aku pengen bikin ini one shot! hehehe. Maaf banget-nget-nget karena sama sekali gak hot! Aku ini gak bisa bikin cerita begini... Hanya iseng... hehehe! Temenku yang baca cerita ini langsung geleng-geleng dan bilang "gila... Perasaan waktu itu lu masih polos deh... kok jadi bejad gini?" hehehe... terus terang aku ini seperti Sakura di cerita ini... Polos tapi bejad XD! Dan hal ini sejak aku masuk kelas 3 SMP :x well... **review please! boleh kritik, pesan, atau apapun~ :x hehehehe**


End file.
